Retrouvailles, version Vongola!
by Coeur-de-Chaton
Summary: Après 2 mois d'absence, Daemon rentre au bercail... Avec un Primo qui l'attend de pied ferme. Voilà qui promet des retrouvailles... mouvementées.


Ciaossu !

Partie dans un coin paumé de notre beau pays la France, j'ai décidé d'écrire une série de oneshots de Reborn !... parce que j'adore ce manga et que (dans un autre registre) c'est une vraie mine d'or pour les pairings yaoi… Ca, c'est dit, je suis une fujoushi qui s'assume xD

Voilà mon premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira~

Pairing : DG (Daemon/Giotto, et pas Dolce&Gabbana… ok, c'est nul ==)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur Reborn !, la série ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano et tous les droits lui reviennent !

Et enfin, pour ceux qui sont à côté de leurs pompes : Ceci est une fic contenant des relations explicites entre hommes. Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas, et vous ne revenez pas (d'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? Oo)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- … Et c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il est primordial de renforcer les différents dispositifs défensifs de cette ba… Aheum, Primo ? Vous m'écoutez ? Primo !<p>

D'un mouvement brusque l'intéressé releva sa tête qui était en train de glisser de sa main depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. Complètement perdu pendant un court instant, il balaya la salle d'un regard éberlué puis, ayant pris conscience de la légère incorrection que sous-entendait le fait de s'endormir en plein conseil militaire, se rassit droit sur sa chaise, un peu penaud.

- Ah, je suis désolé, je crois que je manque un peu de sommeil ces derniers temps…

- En effet, vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, répondit l'un de ses capos, assis à sa droite, celui-là même qui venait de s'interrompre pour le ramener sur Terre. Vous devriez prendre le temps de vous reposer. La sécurité de nos frontières n'est pas dans un état critique et ne nécessite pas que vous vous tuiez à la tâche…

Giotto, le 1er parrain Vongola, se sentit rougir et détourna discrètement les yeux. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses frontières, ni pour une énième stratégie compliquée et incompréhensible mise en place par ses subordonnés. La source de ses angoisses était toute autre… Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que l'unité spéciale partie en éclaireur sur le territoire ennemi était en mission, et depuis, aucune nouvelle. Et le blondinet avait de plus en plus de mal à piquer un somme digne de ce nom. Il somnolait une heure, puis se réveillait, repartait dans les vapes, et ainsi de suite. Un comportement qui n'avait pas manqué d'alerter G, toujours aux petits soins pour son boss, qui depuis peu s'enquérait sans cesse de son état de santé, persuadé que le Premier du nom couvait quelque chose de grave. Giotto avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était rien, mais cette réponse évasive n'eut pour effet que de décupler les suspicions du fidèle second, un peu entêté sur les bords.

Sauf que le vrai problème était là : le parrain ne pouvait se résoudre à donner la vraie raison de ses angoisses. Car ce qui le préoccupait jour et nuit, ou plutôt « celui », c'était l'homme à la tête de l'escouade d'éclaireurs, son gardien de la Brume, Daemon Spade.

C'était lui qui lui avait donné l'autorisation d'effectuer ce travail qu'il savait risqué, et il craignait qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose par sa faute. Bien sûr, si ç'avait été juste ça, il se serait confié à G, seulement… Ses inquiétudes tournaient littéralement à l'obsession. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, tout le temps. Et cette vérité le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il devait interpréter cette fixation, mais en tout cas, il avait fini par conclure qu'elle n'avait rien de « normal » dans un rapport de boss à subordonné.

Soudain, alors que son voisin le fin stratège s'apprêtait à repartir dans une nouvelle envolée lyrique sur l'art martial, la grande porte en chêne à l'opposé de la salle s'ouvrit dans un fracas tonitruant, et un jeune officier débarqua en courant dans la pièce, visiblement à bout de souffle.

- Primo ! L'unité des éclaireurs est revenue !

D'un bond, Giotto sauta sur ses pieds et partit à toute allure à la suite du jeune homme, qui avait bien compris qu'il avait intérêt à le mener à eux, et vite, tandis que le capo, toujours sur sa chaise, trifouillait sa moustache d'un air perplexe.

- Et bien, il faut croire que lorsque les évènements l'intéressent vraiment, il a de l'énergie en réserve…

* * *

><p>Le parrain traversa le manoir en un temps record, et parvint à l'infirmerie, où une dizaine d'infirmières s'affairaient autour des membres de l'escouade, allongés sur des lits alignés et visiblement bien amochés. Sentant son ventre se serrer, il traversa la grande salle, cherchant des yeux son gardien et appréhendant l'état dans lequel il allait le retrouver. Puis il aperçut un homme un peu à l'écart, lui aussi étendu sur des draps blancs, ses cheveux bleu-vert facilement reconnaissables un peu plus éméchés qu'à l'accoutumée. Sans réfléchir, Giotto se dirigea vers lui, constatant ses multiples blessures alors qu'il se rapprochait et son estomac se tordant de plus en plus.<p>

- Daemon !

L'illusionniste tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Un bandage recouvrait son œil droit et son front, laissant entrevoir des taches rougeâtres qui firent frémir le Primo avec plus de violence qu'elles ne l'auraient du. Alors qu'il s'était arrêté et se tenait debout à côté de lui, Daemon esquissa l'un de ses habituels sourires narquois et le fixa de son œil valide.

- Ah, te voilà enfin, Primo…

Etrangement, entendre la voix de son gardien de la Brume fit naître en Giotto une vague de soulagement si intense qu'il en fut surpris lui-même. De nouveau, ses joues s'empourprèrent sensiblement, sans qu'il y fut pour quoi que ce soit.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu nous as laissés sans nouvelles pendant tout ce temps ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de soupirer en te voyant enfin arriver !

Daemon éclata d'un petit rire amusé, qui rendit le parrain encore plus mal à l'aise. Il venait de se tourner en ridicule avec une efficacité remarquable. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de jouer aux mères poules maintenant ? Décidément, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même… Soudain, à sa plus grande surprise, l'illusionniste se redressa, ignorant le bandage qui lui enserrait le torse, et s'assit comme si de rien n'était. Un silence s'installa entre les deux, silence pendant lequel Daemon se délecta de l'expression de surprise béate qu'arborait le blond.

- … Oui ?

Giotto resta encore un moment sans rien dire, puis articula lentement :

- Mais, tu… tu peux te lever… ?

Toujours aussi souriant, le gardien fit disparaître les bandes, révélant un corps en parfait état et aux vêtements à peine éraflés.

…

- C'était juste une illusion, Primo. Pardon, mais je voulais voir ce que tu ferais en me voyant à l'article de la mort… Nufufu, le test a été concluant~

…

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI !

Le cri de Giotto résonna dans la pièce, entraînant presque immédiatement un silence pesant. Daemon se tut, étonné par l'ampleur presque dramatique de sa réaction.

- J'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis des lustres parce que je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi, tu reviens après m'avoir planté pendant deux mois et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est me faire flipper encore une fois avec tes blagues à la con !

Le parrain des Vongola se mettait rarement en colère, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, cela intimidait tous ceux qui l'entendaient, tant ces excès étaient peu communs chez lui. Il regrettait déjà de s'être emporté (et particulièrement d'avoir sans le vouloir mis un « toi » à la place du « vous » dans son éloquente tirade), et avait détourné les yeux, le visage bien teinté de haut en bas. Mais après tant de semaines d'angoisse irraisonnée, il fallait que ça sorte. Et Daemon, qui l'avait bien compris, retrouvait déjà son air mesquin et plein d'assurance.

- Je ne savais pas que tu te souciais tant de moi… Et je n'ai pas non plus souvenir que tu te sois déjà mis dans un tel état pour qui que ce soit, même pas pour G…

Giotto ne savait plus où se mettre. Son vis-à-vis était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de perspicace, il le savait, alors il était sans doute trop tard pour essayer de sauver les apparences. Et à voir l'expression sournoise qu'abordait son visage, l'illusionniste un peu psycho sur les bords se faisait peut-être déjà des films.

- Repose-toi, marmonna le Primo en faisant demi-tour. Et repose-toi _tranquillement_.

- Nufufu~ Si tu veux. Tu organiseras bien un petit dîner fastueux pour célébrer mon retour ?

Giotto se stoppa, son pouce et son index pinçant la base de son nez alors qu'il se demandait comment ce cas social pouvait associer les termes « petit » et « fastueux » dans une même phrase.

- Tu es impossible, Daemon.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis ton gardien, Primo~

Le Primo en question préféra ne même pas relever et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, tandis que Daemon souriait malicieusement depuis son lit. Visiblement, il semblait que son rêve de s'approprier le boss des Vongola n'était plus aussi utopique qu'auparavant…

* * *

><p>Comme l'heureux rescapé l'avait souhaité, les domestiques du manoir avaient préparé un superbe banquet, financé par Giotto, évidemment. Alors que les portes de la grande salle à manger s'ouvraient sur une table magnifiquement dressée comptant une bonne cinquantaine de couverts, les invités délaissèrent l'apéritif pour prendre place où bon leur semblait autour du festin. Le blondinet s'assit vers le centre, entouré de deux sous-officiers un peu fanatiques qui tenaient absolument à se rapprocher de leur idole. A gauche un peu plus loin, Asari Ugetsu, le gardien de la Pluie toujours vêtu de son costume traditionnel japonais, semblait en pleine conversation avec son homologue du Soleil, tandis qu'à l'extrême droite, Lampo avait décidé pour une raison inconnue d'harceler Alaude. Giotto songea que s'il continuait trop longtemps, le gardien du Nuage allait vraiment finir par le menotter à un pied de la table pour le restant de la soirée. G s'était installé non loin de son boss, à l'affût du moindre signe de faiblesse, comme d'habitude. Sortant le parrain de sa rêverie, quelqu'un prit place juste en face de lui, sans dire un mot. Le Primo leva les yeux, et dut se contraindre à ne pas les baisser dans la seconde qui suivit. Evidemment, c'était Daemon. Et il souriait encore plus que tout à l'heure, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter un peu Giotto. A quoi il pensait encore, cet illuminé ? Plus il le regardait et plus son regard lui paraissait différent, comme brillant d'un éclat encore plus malsain qu'à l'ordinaire. Bizarrement, il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré…<p>

La cloche sonna le début du repas, et chacun entama sa part dans un brouhaha grandissant. De son côté l'illusionniste lorgnait en direction de son supérieur, qu'il soupçonnait d'être clairement gêné par la situation. S'il ne l'avait pas constaté lui-même, il n'aurait jamais cru que le parrain des Vongola puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui… Mais une réaction aussi virulente que celle qu'il avait eue quelques heures auparavant et la tenace teinte rouge de ses joues pour un homme pourvu d'un sang froid exemplaire, ça revenait presque à des aveux, et Daemon comptait bien en profiter…

Il ôta avec le plus de discrétion possible sa botte droite et approcha son pied de celui de son vis-à-vis. A peine l'eût-il effleuré que le blond releva la tête et le dévisagea. Le gardien sourit, et Giotto rougit de plus belle. Il était ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tombait aussi facilement dans les provocations de son subordonné ? Soulagé de son retour ou pas, il était hors de question qu'il le suive dans ses délires lubriques. Mais juste au moment où il prit cette résolution, quelque chose caressa sa cheville et monta lentement vers son mollet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : Daemon était vraiment en train de lui faire du pied. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses couverts alors que l'autre remontait doucement sur sa jambe, le caressant à travers son pantalon au passage. Son pied décrivait des petits cercles au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, et lorsqu'il arriva vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le Primo sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Il baissa la tête pour cacher son visage, sentant l'illusionniste s'attarder sur sa cuisse, puis finalement reprendre la direction qu'il visait. Et lorsqu'il posa le bout de son pied sur l'entre-jambes du blond, Daemon laissa paraître un grand sourire. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute : son cher boss avait manifestement beaucoup apprécié ses avances… Amusé, le gardien ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et exerça de petits mouvements de va-et-vient sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du parrain. En face de lui, Giotto maîtrisait difficilement sa respiration. Sûr de son effet, Daemon appuya doucement son pied sur son entre-jambes, et le Primo dut se retenir de lâcher un gémissement de plaisir. Cette fois c'était clair : il fondait totalement sous les caresses du gardien de la Brume.

Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, le parrain se leva, et sous les yeux ébahis des invités quitta la salle sans un mot. Il monta à l'étage, et s'effondra contre le mur d'un couloir désert avant de lui balancer un coup de poing rageur. Mais quelques instants plus tard, Daemon l'avait déjà rattrapé et se tenait droit à l'angle du couloir. Giotto se retourna et le fixa, au bord d'une nouvelle crise de nerfs.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ! C'était pourquoi, cette fois !

- Nufufu… Tu es vraiment à cran aujourd'hui, Giotto. C'est mon retour qui a occasionné une montée d'hormones ou bien… ?

- Tais-toi ! Ca t'amuse tant que ça de me provoquer sans raison !

- Pas sans raison. Mais en effet, ça m'amuse…

Tout en parlant il s'était rapproché du blond, qui avait lui fini contre le mur en essayant de reculer. Daemon se pencha vers le Primo, qu'il dominait par sa taille, si près que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Une nouvelle fois, le visage de Giotto vira au rouge vif. L'autre saisit délicatement son menton de sa main gantée.

- Daemon…

Celui-ci le coupa net et se jeta sur ses lèvres, tournant vite le baiser en un échange passionné qui eut raison des dernières réticences du Primo. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se laissa mener par le gardien, dont la langue parcourait le bord de ses lèvres avec une insistance croissante. Il ouvrit docilement la bouche, et étouffa un cri lorsque l'autre s'enfonça sans plus de cérémonie à l'intérieur. Malgré ses assauts un peu brutaux le blond ne protesta pas et l'embrassa en retour, sentant une vague de bien-être l'emplir à nouveau. Au bout de quelques instants, Daemon lâcha le menton de son boss et commença à balader ses mains sur son dos, son torse, ses hanches, lui arrachant un petit gémissement qui le ravit au plus haut point. Giotto s'écarta légèrement et regarda ailleurs, encore plus gêné qu'avant. On devait les entendre respirer comme des bêtes depuis le bout du couloir…

- Daemon, je… On ne devrait pas faire ç… Hé !

Il lança un regard offusqué à son gardien alors que deux mains venaient de lui agripper fermement les fesses. Celui-ci lâcha un petit rire moqueur.

- Nufufu~ Mauvaise réponse, Giotto.

Toujours aussi insupportablement lent, il le serra contre lui, pressant son bassin contre le sien, faisant une fois de plus baisser les yeux au blond.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu ne le penses pas… du tout. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?

- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas. Mais ça t'arrange bien de le croire.

- Comment ?

Daemon l'avait lâché, et se pencha un peu plus, ses lèvres arrivant tout juste au niveau de l'oreille de son boss, dont le comportement de plus en plus hésitant ne correspondait plus vraiment à ce titre.

- Tu voudrais penser que je suis un méchant pervers tendancieux qui use de méthodes douteuses pour te séduire (ce qui n'est qu'à moitié faux, je te l'accorde), mais au fond, tu ne t'en plains pas, je me trompe ?

Le parrain ne répondit pas, pas assez lâche pour tout nier en bloc. De toute façon, son gardien ne l'aurait pas cru.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, Giotto ?

Comme pour le pousser à sortir de son silence, il toucha son oreille du bout des lèvres et souffla dans son cou. Un violent frisson parcourut Giotto, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre.

- … Quelque chose que je ne devrais pas ressentir…

- Je vois.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, satisfait de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il commença à enrouler de nouveau ses bras autour du blond, mais celui-ci le repoussa et mit fin à leur échange.

- … C'est juste… qu'on ne devrait pas rester ici.

Il inspira un bon coup puis lâcha d'un air résigné :

- Viens dans mes appartements.

Daemon n'en crut pas ses oreilles, et lui lança un petit regard de chaton à qui on aurait tendu une sardine.

- Vraiment ?

- Puisque je te le dis.

L'illusionniste resta quelques instants sans voix, les yeux étincelants littéralement. Puis il reprit contenance et sa bouche s'élargit en un sourire quasi-obscène.

- Nufufu, à vos ordres, Primo~

* * *

><p>A peine la prote fermée à clé, le gardien attrapa Giotto par derrière et le tira violemment contre lui.<p>

- Et bien Daemon, je te croyais un peu plus délicat…

- Tu me surestimes, Giotto. Sûrement que, dans tes fantasmes, j'étais un adorable amant plein de petites attentions…

- Et là, tu ne te moques pas de moi, peut-être ?

- Nufufu~… Là, si.

Le Primo se retourna et lui fit face, plantant ses yeux dans ceux brûlants de Daemon. Celui-ci oublia son sourire enjôleur et le plaqua contre lui, l'embrassant avec plus de désir que de douceur. Il passa une main derrière sa tête et approfondit le baiser, tandis qu'il commençait à déboutonner son gilet gris du bout des doigts. Le blond avait déposé les armes depuis un bon moment et se laissait faire, répondant comme il le pouvait aux avances un peu empressées de l'illusionniste. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, son gilet était au sol. Décidé à ne pas rester sans rien faire, il glissa ses mains entre eux et défit la veste brodée de son aristo de gardien, avant de la lui retirer et de la laisser tomber sur le plancher. Entre temps, Daemon avait pu lui ôter sa chemise, et descendit au niveau de son cou, qu'il mordilla, manquant d'obtenir un gémissement du parrain. Il passa ses mains gantées sur le torse nu qui s'offrait à lui, progressant lentement vers le bas. Giotto ferma les yeux, haletant, pris de court par le plaisir de plus en plus intense que lui procurait ses caresses. Il avait beau se savoir attiré par Daemon depuis longtemps, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il trouverait aussi agréable le fait d'être touché par un homme. Et bien que ça le gênait, il avait terriblement envie qu'il continue… Soudain une exclamation de surprise lui échappa, et ses yeux se rouvrirent aussitôt. L'illusionniste lui sourit, alors qu'il glissait un peu plus sa main dans son pantalon. Le blond se sentit devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et appuya sa tête en tremblant sur l'épaule de son partenaire qui avait saisi ce qu'il avait sous la main et le caressait sans aucune pudeur. Le Primo haletait de plus en plus fort à mesure que les va-et-vients sur son membre accéléraient, tandis que son gardien dont les cheveux rappelaient clairement un ananas s'appliquait à lui laisser un suçon voyant dans le creux du cou. Il frémissait inconsiemment, perdant au fur et à mesure tout contrôle sur son corps.

- Aah… Daemon…

Le gardien sentit une nouvelle vague d'excitation monter en lui et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. D'un coup il tira le pantalon de son boss et le déshabilla complètement, savourant au passage la surprise mêlée de honte qui passa sur son visage rougi. Il le contempla de haut en bas, mais fut vite interrompu par les deux mains empressées qui vinrent lui retirer sa chemise. Mais une fois hors du chemin, elle révéla à Giotto le torse finement musclé de l'illusionniste, et il rougit de plus belle en se surprenant à le trouver de plus en plus séduisant. Après un dernier sourire, Daemon l'entraîna vers le grand lit à baldaquin de la chambre et le coucha sur les couvertures, observant d'un air amusé la petite lueur d'angoisse qui brillait dans les yeux du blond. Se courbant, il souffla sur le torse découvert, faisant s'arquer le Primo sous lui, puis l'effleura du bout des lèvres, descendant avec une excessive lenteur.

- Nufufu~ Tu as peur, Giotto ?

- Ha… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- … Rien, simple curiosité. En revanche, les invités vont finir par s'impatienter…

- Hmm… Ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient déplacés spécialement pour toi.

- Oh, ça c'était méchant…

- Tu t'en remett… HAN~ !

D'un coup Daemon avait cessé de parler et prit la virilité du parrain en bouche sans l'y préparer, ravi de sa petite vengeance. Il n'aurait qu'à se taire la prochaine fois. Le gardien passa langoureusement sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de son amant à plusieurs reprises, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à chaque va-et-vient, et sentant l'une de ses mains se crisper sur ses cheveux, défaisant progressivement sa coiffure si soignée mais dont il se moquait désormais complètement. Il ponctua ses mouvements de petits coups de dent avant de s'attarder sur son gland, remplaçant sa bouche par sa main sur le reste de la longueur. Giotto se cambra sous ses caresses, la respiration saccadée alors qu'il sentait une douce chaleur emplir son bas-ventre.

- Aah… D-Daemon, je vais~…

Aussitôt l'intéressé mit fin à la gâterie. Hors de question qu'il le laisse s'en tirer comme ça. Il remonta au niveau du visage de son Primo, puis l'embrassa, plus doucement que tout à l'heure, et Giotto attrapa l'une de ses mains. Intrigué, le gardien le regarda la mener jusqu'à ses lèvres, et tirer le gant en prenant le bout d'un doigt entre ses dents. Il fit la même chose avec le deuxième, son regard plongé dans celui de Daemon comme pour le défier de continuer. Un sourire largement explicite lui répondit, ainsi que trois doigts que l'illusionniste présenta à l'entrée de sa bouche. Ravalant ses doutes et son inquiétude croissante, le blond les saisit et les lècha langoureusement, les paupières closes, comme déjà en extase, ce qui ne manqua pas de raviver les ardeurs du gardien, décidément trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il jugea rapidement qu'ils étaient suffisamment humides et les retira de la bouche du parrain pour les amener entre ses jambes, qu'il tenait écartées de chaque côté des siennes. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il savait faire preuve il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de son boss, qui se retint de tressaillir sous la désagréable sensation qu'il lui procurait. Prenant garde à ne pas trop le brusquer (un peu quand même, sinon c'était pas drôle), il bougea sa main de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, et vice-versa, jusqu'à ce que les fins traits de son amant se décrispent, laissant simplement une petite ride entre ses deux sourcils, due au reste de douleur mais sans doute aussi au plaisir qu'il éprouvait malgré tout. Mais il déchanta vite lorsque le gardien doubla la dose, et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer ses protestations. Daemon écarta et resserra successivement ses doigts, mordillant le cou de son Primo pour détourner son attention.

- Rassure-moi, Giotto, tu l'as déjà fait ? Avec une femme au moins…

L'autre fronça les sourcils, répondant d'une voix tendue :

- Une femme, oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport, là… Ungh !

Troisième doigt. Il l'avait seulement fait parler pour profiter de l'occasion.

- Aah… Ngh, a-arrête… ç-ça fait horriblement mal, arrête… hh…

Mais son tortionnaire ne l'écouta pas et continua son manège. Levant les yeux, il admira l'expression de douleur mêlée de désir de son blondinet, ressemblant alors à la luxure personnifiée. N'y tenant plus, il retira ses doigts, soulageant temporairement le pauvre parrain et ôta son pantalon en un éclair, avant de s'allonger sur son amant et de le pénétrer d'un vigoureux coup de hanches. Giotto lâcha un cri de douleur et poussa sur les hanches de l'illusionniste, tentant de ralentir ses coups de reins incontrôlés.

- Aaah ! Aah, D-Daemon, tu vas trop vite… Aah !

Il abandonna sa vaine tentative de résistance et serra les dents, ayant bien compris que son gardien ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Enivré par l'intense sensation de plaisir qui le submergeait, Daemon mit un long moment à daigner ralentir, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il se pencha, contenant comme il le pouvait son envie de passer outre les états d'âme de son partenaire pour le prendre comme bon lui semblait (aussi sauvagement qu'un animal en ruth, pour résumer). A peine remis de cette douloureuse entrée en matière, le Primo entrouvrit les yeux et saisit les lèvres de son illusionniste, l'embrassant passionément et l'entourant de ses deux bras, l'enlaçant avec une douceur diamétralement opposée au comportement de son amant. En même temps, il aurait été un peu surpris de voir un Daemon tout timide et couinant au moindre contact. De tous ses gardiens, il restait quand même celui qui lui cassait le plus les pieds… et le seul avec lequel il aurait jamais imaginé finir dans un lit. … Il était masochiste ou quoi ?

Et soudainement alors qu'il levait les yeux, il aperçut le visage du gardien de la Brume, les joues écarlates et l'air tout innocent, presque implorant.

- Gi-Giotto~…

D'un coup le parrain se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois de la tête aux pieds, ne pouvant réprimer un frisson. Pour une obscure raison, il était adorable… Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son sourire démoniaque.

- Nufufu, en plein dans le panneau, Giotto~ D'un autre côté… J'en étais sûr.

Et avant que son boss ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, il lui remit un puissant coup de reins, qui fut suivi d'un long gémissement… langoureux. L'illusionniste écarquilla les yeux, réitéra le même mouvement… et arracha une nouvelle plainte à son amant, qui se tordait sous lui en prenant des poses lascives à souhait… Jackpot. Ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé de quoi satisfaire son blond, il s'appliqua à viser la même zone, accélérant progressivement, se délectant du plaisir qui ravageait les traits du Giotto d'habitude si calme et serein. Ce dernier souleva ses hanches pour se rapprocher de Daemon et tenter de soulager son membre douloureux en se serrant contre lui. Le gardien comprit le message, glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps perlés de sueur, et saisit la verge du parrain pour le masturber au même rythme que ses coups de buttoir. Le Primo rejeta la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant au plaisir qui le parcourait, savourant la douceur des draps sur lesquels il faisait l'amour avec l'homme qui lui avait pris la tête des mois durant, mais qui en plus de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens se révélait être largement au niveau de ses espérances… Non en fait, il était bien au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusqu'alors.

Gémissant à présent à chaque va-et-vient, il eut à peine le temps de sentir son sexe se contracter dans la main de Daemon.

- Hmm… Aaaah~

Giotto s'arqua sous son amant en lâchant un long soupir, empli de la sensation brutale de l'orgasme, tandis que l'illusionniste lui assénait un dernier coup de hanches avant de succomber à son tour et de se relâcher en lui. Le souffle court, il se retira puis s'allongea de tout son long sur le parrain Vongola, qui posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, passant sa main le long de son bras.

- … Alors, Primo ? Toujours effrayé ?

Celui-ci sourit, s'étant bien douté que Daemon Spade ne le laisserait pas s'imaginer que la fatigue l'avait fait passer en position de faiblesse.

- Je n'ai jamais été effrayé. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout.

Il passa ses bras dans son dos et le serra contre lui, immobile, n'écoutant plus que leurs respirations saccadées et entremêlées. Ce qui fit encore une fois sourire le gardien.

- Nufufu~ Sans vouloir être trop brutal, Giotto, si tu es en train de tomber amoureux, je te serais gré de t'absten… Que !

Brusquement Giotto lui avait relevé la tête et l'embrassait avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait, ses yeux ambre l'observant d'un regard doux.

- Nous verrons ça…

* * *

><p>- Comment !<p>

Giotto se leva brusquement de son siège, et réprima une grimace sous la douleur lancinante qui lui transcenda le derrière. Le réveil avait été dur ce matin… Mais à cet instant, c'était G qui l'alarmait.

- Je suis désolé, Giotto, vraiment désolé ! Si j'avais su, je te jure que je ne serais pas venu !

- Si tu avais su que quoi ?

Le second déglutit et détourna les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Ben… Que toi et Daemon, vous…

Exaspéré, le parrain se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil… et poussa un cri de douleur une fois la surface dure atteinte.

- … étiez là.

- Aaah, bon sang… Mais avant toute chose, pourquoi tu es allé dans mes quartiers, G ?

Le G en question se gratta la tête.

- Hmm, c'est Daemon qui m'avait dit qu'il avait laissé quelque chose pour moi là-bas… Oui c'est con mais je l'ai cru.

Le blond le fixa sans un mot pendant un certain temps. Il avait bien entendu : Daemon avait attiré G la veille pour qu'il entende tout… Restait encore à déterminer si c'était pour rajouter à son petit plaisir personnel ou pour mettre fin à tout espoir chez le gardien de la Tempête.

- C'est pas vrai, il est vraiment… Non en fait, je vais lui faire sa fête à cet ahuri !

Il se leva le plus précautionneusement possible, lorsqu'il vit l'illusionniste passer dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte, voir l'air on ne peut plus mal à l'aise de G… et sourire avec beaucoup de satisfaction.

- Daemon, j'aurais deux mots à te dire…

- Nufufu, ça tombe mal Primo, j'ai une mission urgente.

- Je ne t'ai donné aucune mission, reviens ici !

- On en reparlera ce soir, hein ?

- C'est au verrou de ma porte que tu parleras si tu t'enfuis.

- … Tout compte fait, je vais peut-être rester.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je m'excuse d'avoir un peu rendu OOC Giotto… et puis Daemon  !\ SPOILER / !\ maintenant qu'on sait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il soit gay… xD / !\ SPOILER / !\

Ah oui, j'ai fait des recherches sur les sous-vêtements des temps anciens (bah oui, c'est qu'ils sont au moins 3 fois centenaires, ces Vongola =3=), et à l'époque, il n'y en avait… pas xD On mettait des pantalons et puis hop là, à cheval mes amis ! =o=

Bref bref, je crois que j'ai tout dit… Reviews ! Onegai ! Bye bye 3


End file.
